The 7th element: Astral
by dorumon-9000
Summary: Luna Carona recives an sos from Princess Celestia. But why? r and r
1. Chapter 1

My little pony: the 7th element: astral

Mlp belongs to its rightful owner. My characters I own are mine.

Canterlot's acadamy for young prodigies

8:07 pm December 3rd, 2012

"GOD DARNIT! DROPPED ANOTHER BOOK AGAIN!"

A Pink alicorn, the size of anyother pony screeched as she flew to her dorm. When she landed at the door, she was greeted by her 2 pets, a brown wolf named Sappiros and a green eastern dragon, two times a pony's size, named Oracle. "Thank you, Sappiros and Oracle. Now, to my studies." The alicorn troted to her desk, humming a little tune to herself. Sappiros overheard it, and asked "Hey Luna Carona, whatca hummin'?" "Oh, i'm humming the call of the comet!" She awnserd. As Luna Carona looked up at the stars, she saw Orion, the pegasus that helped inprison Discord for the first time. then she saw the constellation Zephyr, the astral alicorn who gave birth to the sun and moon. This is the constellation Luna Carona (aka Carona) was born under, making her an alicorn born to Twilght Sparkle and a male unicorn named Raspberry Blast. Then, she looked at a picture. A picture of her and her parents along with her mother's five best friends. Only three of her mother's friends had foals when the picture was taken (Fluttershy was pregnant). That picture was taken the day she got her cutie mark. She remembers that day so well.

Ponyville

!:46 pm July 17th, 2007

"Hey, Carona, catch!" A young pegesus colt called to Carona, throwing her a football. "Got it, Marshall!" Little Carona shouted, flying into the air to catch it. but before she could grab it, a young apple green filly caught the ball with an amazing leap. "Hey, Applelee! that was going to me!" Carona whined to the earth pony. "Sorry, Carona! I couldn't help it!" Applelee apologized smiling before she jumped in a mud puddle. "UGH! APPLELEE! I JUST HAD MY MANE WASHED! APPLEJACK, CONTROL APPLELEE!" Rarity yelled at Applejack. Unlke Rarity, her daughter, Ruby Rose wasen't so picky as her mother, so she didn't mind much mud. But Rarity made it sound like the end of Equestria. "OH DEAR RUBY ROSE! YOURE ALL FILTHY!" "Mom, i'm fine. It's just mud." Rarity was shocked with what her daughter said. "EXCUSE ME?! JUST MUD?!" Ruby Rose then mumbled "Don't you pay for mud baths?" Suddenly, Carona started to spark up some magic. At first, it was just a spark. But as she kept trying, her magic got stronger. suddenly, her magic became incrediblely powerful, causing her to almost go crazy. then, she did something no pony has ever done. Not even Princess Celestia or Princess Luna could do the feat Luna Carona did. She arose into the sky like an eagle taking off, and opened her eyes to reveal her eyes glowing white. her pink color became gold, her violet mane became jade green. And best of all...

SHE AROSE THE SUN AND MOON AT THE SAME TIME

The moon and sun were at the sky's center, the moon becoming azure blue and the sun tangerine orange. Everypony marveled at the power this little pony had. But during this sudden power surge, she let out a mighty roar, creating a sonic wave, shattering glass miles away. When the surge ended, Carona returned to normal. Exept for one thing. "Carona..." her mother said in a shocked but calm tone."That was amazing! And you earned it!" Carona looked at her mother confused. "Earned what?" "Why don't you turn around, shugar" Applejack winnied to her. When Carona looked at her flank, she was so overjoyed to see what was on it, she burst into pure joy."My cutie mark! I got my cutie mark!" "Then this calls for a celebration!" Pinkie shouted.

End of flashback.

"Hah...good times." Luna Carona smiled. "CARONA!" Carona turned to see Oracle scampering to her with a note in his jaws. "Its...from...Princess...Celestia..." Oracle said stopping from time to time to breathe. When Luna Carona read it, she was shocked to see what it was.

AN SOS FROM PONYVILLE

DORUMON: *Gasp* AN SOS?! FROM CELESTIA?! Oh this is bad, this is bad! What is the sos about? What happend to Celestia? Who stole my ice cream? All these exept the last one will be awnsersd in chapter 2!

STAY TUNED!


	2. Chapter 2

7th element: astral

I don't own mlp. It belongs to its owner.

chapter 2: the search and the shipwreak

Ponyville Dec.3rd 10:43 pm

Carona was flying at top speed, full of fear and anxiety. Oracle flew at the same rate, Sappiros on his back. "What could this mean...?" Carona thought to herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the ground and ended up with a mouth full of dirt and pebbles. Oracle craned his neck to her eye level and chuffed with a tone of slight worry. "Carona, are you ok?" The green eastern dragon was concerned about his and Sappiros's master who slowly started to get up. "I'm ok, Oracle." "Sweetie!" Carona turned around to see her mother, Twilight Sparkle galloping twoard her. Carona gave her a smile to her as she adjusted her glasses. "Hey, Mom. Were's Spike?" She noticed that her mother's pet dragon, Spike wasn't with her. "He went with Marshall and Applelee to check southwest Ponyville if anypony was still covered in rubble and to get them out." "WAIT! RUBBLE?!" Carona screeched in a shocked tone in reaction to what her mother just said. "I'll explain when we get to Sweet Apple Acres"

SAA Dec.3rd 11:08 pm

Luna Carona,her pets,and her mother entered the barn, full of ponies and some other animals. When they got in, Carona caught sight of her mother's friends, their husbands, and her father. Carona's father, Raspberrt Blast came running up to her and gave her an almost bone-crushing hug. "Carona! How's my little filly doing?" Blast cried out to his daughter."Dad...chocking...me!" Carona said unclearly from the hug. Blast let go of his daughter, Carona then gasping for air. "Anyway, Mom, what is everypony doing here, why is Ponyville in ruin, and where is the princess?" When her daughter asked those three questions, Twilight lowered her head and sighed then she began. "The princesses were visiting for the Comet festival. We all were in Shugarcube Corner until Applebloom, Scotaloo, and Sweetie Bell came in all beat up. They fainted before they could tell us, but I examined their injuries, and they each had a gash over their cutie marks. It wasn't until I looked a Scotaloo's gash when I heard a noise outside. A scream. When I looked out he window, I saw Diamond Tiara being attacked by..." "By what?" Carona asked curiously then her mother continued. "...A Changeling" When Carona heard that name, she shivered in fear and Sappiros whimpered and hid behind Oracle. "I blasted it away, but it then lunged at me. more of them came, and then, Quenn Chrysalis and Discord attacked and took the princesses. They destroyed the town. I wrote an SOS to you, but I made it look like Princess Celestia wrote it so you would come ASAP. This was the only shelter standing, so we gathered here." Twilight finished. Carona was speachless and looked shocked from what she was just told. Just then, the barn doors slammed open, a navy blue teen-colt pegasus with a fire colored mane and a grey feather and red bolt for a cutiemark, a gold yellow teen-filly earth pony with an orange mane and a star made of five apple slices as a cutie mark, and Spike were in the doorway with a weakend yellow earth pony stallion wearing a fishing vest who had his hoof around the yellow teen-mare. Rainbow Dash came up to them and guided the stallion to an air mattress with white sheets on it. Oh, the teen-colt pegasus is Rainbow Dash's son, Marshall and the teen-mare pony is Applelee, Applejack's oldest daughter, and that stallion with the vest is LakeBass, A close friend of BigMac.

Dorumon: So, the changelings and Discord are behind this! what happens in chapter 3? stay tuned!


End file.
